Tormenta emocional
by Miss Lefroy
Summary: Tras la marcha repentina de Ron, Harry y Hermione deben continuar sin él, pero su ausencia no hará más que empeorar las cosas. /Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"./ Segundo regalo para Lara Pond. :)


_**Disclaimer**: Nada del Potterverso me pertenece._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Regalo para **Lara Pond**. Espero que te guste este segundo regalo._

_La petición decía:**Un Harry/Hermione que se desarrolle cuando ambos están fuera de Hogwarts buscando Horrocruxes**._

_Bueno, está ambientado de cuando Ron los abandona en Las reliquias de la muerte, ya que en otro momento, no se me ocurría._

* * *

><p><strong>Tormenta emocional<strong>

* * *

><p>El oscuro manto de la noche cubría aquel bosque situado en mitad de la nada.<p>

Harry estaba sentado en la puerta de la tienda de campaña. La luna llena era su única acompañante en la fría noche de invierno. Dentro, Hermione dormía profundamente tras varios días sin poder hacerlo. A Harry le costó bastante convencerla para que lo hiciera, pero finalmente se quedó dormida en brazos de Morfeo.

Desde que Ron se marchara tan bruscamente aquel día, apenas dormía. Harry la escuchaba día tras día, noche tras noche, llorar a escondidas sin que él pudiera hacer nada más que sufrir su pena en la sombra. Las silenciosas lágrimas de Hermione se le clavaban al joven mago en el alma. Cada vez que la escuchaba sollozar, un impulso incontrolable de querer abrazarla le recorría todo el cuerpo, pero la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada por ella, al no saber dónde ni cómo encontrar a su amigo, le amargaba la existencia.

Miró al cielo. La luna llena que relucía en el cielo hizo acordarse de su gran amigo Remus. Aquel que conoció tan bien a sus padres y del que se sentía tan orgulloso. Lo último que recuerda de él era que estaba esperando un hijo; bendito momento tenía su amigo licántropo en traer a alguien a este mundo. A pesar de que se alegraba por él y por Tonks, no le hacía mucha ilusión la noticia, puesto que sería un motivo más por el que angustiarse. Sólo deseaba que aquello no le perjudicase y que todo saliera como deseaban; ambos se merecían ser felices y aquella mísera guerra se lo estaba impidiendo.

De la radio salió un ruido bastante seco. No sabía si iban a nombrar a más magos o brujas desaparecidos, fallecidos o algo por el estilo, pero deseaba que al menos fuesen buenas noticias. Claro que eso era técnicamente imposible. Cogió la radio y comenzó a pasar las emisoras, por si hubiese alguna que le hiciera pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la guerra. Era difícil, pero no imposible.

Un melodía empezó a sonar. Era lenta y ciertamente triste. No pudo evitar recordar a todos sus seres queridos y a los más cercanos. Pensó también en todos los alumnos que a diario pasaban por su lado y que, tal vez, no volvieran a ocupar sus asientos cuando todo esto terminase. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y decidió cambiar de emisora.

Dentro, en la tienda, la voz somnolienta de Hermione llamó la atención del joven mago; seguramente sería otra de sus pesadillas, ya que, aunque no dormía mucho, solía tener demasiadas cada vez que cogía el sueño. Harry entró lo más rápido que pudo y se puso al lado de la chica. Estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, así que la abrazó para que se sintiera protegida. Nada más hacerlo, Hermione dejó de gritar, aunque su respiración continuaba bastante agitada. Harry cogió la manta que se le había caído al suelo y cubrió a la joven bruja. Le depositó un suave beso en la sien y dejó que siguiera descansando.

Cuando regresó a su lugar, fuera de la tienda, había cogido previamente unos cuantos pergaminos donde tenía intención de escribirles a todos sus seres más queridos. O a todos los que se le viniera por la mente. No tenía ni idea de qué les pondría, pero ya improvisaría. Era la mejor opción en el caso de que todo aquello no saliera como lo habían planeado.

Empezó por la única familia que le quedaba viva: los Dursley. Por increíble que le resultara, fueron los primeros que se le vinieron a la mente. Iba a ser solamente una única carta, donde le dedicase unas pocas palabras a cada miembro de esa familia. Harry se estrujó el cerebro en conseguir escribir unas míseras palabras, pero finalmente pudo trazar algo. No tenía intención de ponerles nada despectivo, ni a recriminarles nada por todo lo que le hicieron pasar. No serían palabras de odio, ni tampoco de dolor; más bien serían de, por decirlo de algún modo, agradecimiento. Sí, por extraño que pareciese, Harry les estaba agradecidos por cuidar de él todos esos años, a pesar de que no les agradaba su presencia. Y de la punta de su pluma salió el primer (y seguramente el último) acto positivo hacia ellos. Al tío Vernon le hizo recordar aquella tarde de verano, cuando Harry contaba con tan solo siete años, y éste le dejó sentarse durante unos pocos minutos en el asiento del conductor de su coche recién estrenado. Fueron los tres minutos más felices que recuerda con el marido de su tía Petunia. A ésta le dedicó también otras palabras de agradecimiento por todas esas veces en las que el tío Vernon le castigaba severamente en el armario de las escaleras sin poder salir, y ella le llevaba algo de comida para que no pasara hambre, haciéndole prometer que no le diría nada a Vernon y que, de hacerlo, ella lo negaría todo y sería mucho peor. Dejó a Dudley el último. De él recordaba los juguetes que a su primo le regalaban, destrozaba y, cuando se cansaba de usarlos, se los daba a Harry para que jugase con ellos. Para Harry, todos esos juguetes gastados eran como un tesoro para él y siempre se las apañaba para arreglarlos de tal manera que no quedaran tan mal como estaban cuando su primo se los daba.

Cuando hubo terminado, dejó pluma y pergamino en el suelo, y se echó a reír irónicamente. Jamás de los jamases se hubiese imaginado haciendo tal cosa, y mucho menos hacia los Dursley. Pensó que lo mejor sería continuar más tarde, ya que la siguiente carta sería para su segunda familia: los Weasley; y eso iba a requerir mucho más pergamino, mucha más dedicación y con pocas palabras no iba a ser suficiente.

* * *

><p>El sol estaba a punto de salir. Harry se había quedado durmiendo, y no sabía cuánto hacía de eso. Abrió los ojos de repente, y vio que Hermione estaba preparando algo para desayunar. Normalmente no solía comer de lo que ella preparase, pero era bien cierto que tenía un hambre atroz. Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la mesa, donde Hermione estaba depositando lo que cocinaba. Harry miró a su amiga, la cual estaba seria. Su habitual pelo encrespado estaba recogido en una cola de caballo; se le notaban los ojos hinchados, como si se hubiese pasado la noche llorando. Tal vez fuese por la ausencia de Ron, o puede que fuese por todo un poco.<p>

Harry comió de los cereales que Hermione le puso en un cuenco. No sabían gran cosa, pero lo mejor era no quejarse. Ella comía en silencio de su cuenco, con la mirada en otra parte.

—¿Qué tal has dormido? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Harry, pero no obtuvo mucha respuesta. La mirada de su amiga lo decía todo.

A decir verdad, se estaba cansando un poco de aquella situación. Ron llevaba sin dar señales de vida desde hacía lo menos casi un mes, y no tenía pinta de poder hacerlo, ya que con el hechizo Salvio Hexia era técnicamente imposible, a no ser que ellos le buscasen. Y Hermione no se merecía todo aquello, para nada. Si Ron era un cabeza hueca que no sabía apreciar todo lo que ella era, mejor que se quedara donde está, en casa. Aunque bien era cierto que le echaba de menos; hacer todo esto sin él era... cuanto menos extraño. Pero había sido decisión suya marcharse por las buenas, sin dejar hablar a nadie.

—Creo que deberías olvidarle de una vez por todas —gruñó Harry por lo bajo.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Hermione, extrañada por el comentario de su amigo.

—Ron se marchó sin más. Acéptalo. Ahora debemos seguir nosotros por nuestra cuenta.

—Harry, ¿pero qué te pasa?

—¿Que qué me pasa? —A Harry se le veía claramente alterado—. Me pasa que estoy cansado de tener que oírte llorar todas las noches por ese mentecato. Me pasa que parece que no te das cuenta de que no te mereces que alguien te haga llorar como lo llevas haciendo desde hace semanas. Asume de una maldita vez que él no va a volver, Hermione...

—Porque no puede, no porque no quiera.

—¡Pues ya está! Él sabía perfectamente a lo que venía; él sabía que le necesitábamos, pero aún así se marchó sin más, solo porque sus demonios interiores le estaban friendo el cerebro con sus mentiras. ¡Allá él si lo es lo que piensa!

Hermione miró a Harry con cierta incredulidad. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Para, Harry —le intentó tranquilizar sin éxito.

—¿Que pare? —le instó con brusquedad— ¿Pero tú te has visto cómo estás, Hermione? Estás que no levantas cabeza, no paras de llorar, no tienes otra cosa en la cabeza más que el cabeza mendrugo de Ron, y eso no es bueno. No, porque tenemos que estar unidos, pero a eso él le importa un carajo. ¡No te valora, Hermione, acéptalo de una vez!

—¡BASTA! —Y, con un golpe seco en la mesa, se puso en pie frente a Harry, y le arrancó el guardapelo del cuello que llevaba colgando y lo lanzó lo más lejos de la habitación que pudo. Harry tenía la respiración bastante acelerada y el rostro completamente pálido.

Estaba avergonzado. No sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación. Se encontraba tan bien un rato antes, que lo último que se podía imaginar era que aquel objeto del mal le estuviera afectando tanto. La cicatriz le escocía bastante; no entendía cómo es que no lo había notado antes. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta.

—Lo... lo lamento —se disculpó con un hilo de voz—. Yo no quise...

—No importa, Harry. No eras tú quien hablaba.

Y tenía toda la razón del mundo. Siempre la tenía. ¿Cómo era posible pensar así de su mejor amigo? La cabezas le daba vueltas pensando en lo ocurrido. Si no fuese por ella, lo más seguro es que a esas alturas ya se encontrase completamente solo. Sin Hermione estaría verdaderamente perdido. Y, a decir verdad, necesitaba que Ron regresara. Tenía que volver. Ella no era la única que le echaba de menos. Pero ahora ya era tarde y ambos estaban solos para terminar con aquella misión.

Se acarició la nuca, ya que aún tenía la sensación del tirón repentino que le dio Hermione. Ella se acercó, lamentando haberle hecho daño. Él se puso de pie y se abrazaron mutuamente. Ahora más que nunca se necesitaban el uno al otro, y no podían discutir por tonterías como aquella.

Harry aspiró el dulce aroma que desprendía su amiga. Realmente olía bien. Cerró los ojos, y empezó a acariciar la acalorada mejilla de ella con la punta de la nariz. Ella le masajeaba con dulzura la nuca, haciendo que se le calmara más rápidamente el dolor. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de ella, que le estaban observando. Sin saber cómo, ambos juntaron sus labios lentamente. Harry le cogió el mentón a ella, mientras sentía sus ardientes labios junto a los suyos. Ella seguía acariciándole con ternura el pelo. Harry abrió con torpeza la boca, pero en vez de continuar besando se, ambos hicieron algo que ninguno se esperaba.

—Ron... —musitó la joven bruja.

—Ginny... —susurró él.

Hermione se tapó la boca y Harry dio un respingo. Los dos amigos se echaron a reír; se sentían ridículos ante la situación.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio durante varios minutos. Harry se sintió culpable por traicionar, de algún modo, a Ginny; pero con ello, se dio cuenta de que Hermione al fin admitió sus sentimientos hacia su amigo pelirrojo, cosa que hasta el momento le era incapaz de hacer. Hermione, por su parte, se queda pensativa ante lo que acababa de pasar. Sus propias palabras le han demostrado cuán importante era Ron en su vida y lo arraigada que estaba su sombra en ella misma. Miró a su amigo, el cuál tenía las mejillas completamente coloradas y daba la sensación de que traspasaría el suelo con la mirada, y lo abrazó.

—Te quiero, Harry —Éste se quedó sin palabras. Pensó que había quedado más que claro que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran completamente opuestos a lo que creían—. Pero como el hermano que jamás tuve.

Harry suspiró de alivio. Por una vez en su vida, se le estaba dando bastante bien estar con una chica.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NDA<strong>: Sinceramente, es que no he podido escribir nada más coherente con esta pareja. Me ha costado un montón escribir esa escena, así que espero que no te haya decepcionado mucho. Creo que se ha notado demasiado que no me gusta mucho la pareja, ¿verdad? xD Es que yo siempre los he visto como hermanos, y que tengan un tórrido romance... como que a mí eso no me cuadra. De todos modos, creo que tampoco me ha quedado del todo mal, ¿no?_

_Además, tampoco se especificó que hubiera romance sí o sí, ¿verdad? Y a decir verdad, tuve que reescribir tooooda la historia, porque mi pc no sé dónde metió el anterior archivo, así que me tocó hacerlo de nuevo en pocas horas. _

_Espero que al menos haya sido de vuestro agrado. Sea como sea, podéis hacérmelo saber en un bonito review._

_Un saludo muy grande y hasta la próxima._

**_~Miss Lefroy_~**


End file.
